Again, Again and Again
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Again, again and again, Sasuke wants to have Naruto on his own. : YAOI, SasuNaruSasu, hints of NaruHina :
1. Again I

I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Yaoi (lemon), rimming, oral, snowballing (I've learned a new word), language (only a little). Remember that this is _rated M_.

( Check out my other stories if you like SasuNaru. )

**Again, again and again**

It wasn't like he had planned for all this to happen. It just seemed to fall into place, as if it was the way it was supposed to be. Well, it wasn't how it was supposed to be. But Uchiha Sasuke wasn't complaining, no, not at all.

The warm body that was curled next to him didn't belong to the mother of his child. In fact, it wasn't even a female body laying there in the dim light. It was a beautiful body, slender and sunkissed, but there weren't any round, soft boobies on the chest. It was, and had always been, a flat chest that belonged to a male.

Even though it wasn't the female carrying the next Uchiha heir, Sasuke didn't mind the fact that the male laying next to him was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto looked stunning in his nakedness, and Sasuke seriously considered waking him up and ask for another round. He didn't want to wake the blonde shinobi when he looked so relaxed, as if he was finally at ease.

Sasuke reached out his right hand, caressing the soft skin of Naruto's chest. His long, slender fingers looked almost white against the caramel colour Naruto's chest had. His short nails scraped against Naruto's abs, making the younger male flutter his eyes.

When Naruto woke up, Sasuke smirked vaguely. The ocean blue eyes blinked, trying to regain focus. Slowly, without noticing the hand that had been scraping his chest, he sat up and looked around the room. They were in Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke's new apartment that he had bought when he came back.

Naruto looked down on the bed, only to see Sasuke. He glanced down on himself, realizing that he was very naked. He gripped the blankets by their feet with a gasp and pulled it over his privates.

Sasuke stopped smirking, just waiting for the yelling and screaming to begin.

"Did we have sex, Sasuke?"

It was a very simple yes or no question, yet Sasuke had a hard time answer it. Didn't Naruto remember, or had he really been that drunk after all? He knew that he was supposed to say 'yes, we did have sex,' but he didn't want to.

"We made love."

"Made … love?" Naruto gripped the blankets harder. "Are you insane? I would never do such a thing with you!"

Sasuke may not look like the most sensitive person on Earth, but comments like that always hurt. "Well, you did." Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice, but the hurt hidden deep inside. He would never admit to the idiot he respected that it hurt to hear something like that.

"But I'm married!" Naruto looked terrified, his eyes wide and hair ruffled. It looked kind of amusing, but not to them. They had a little problem to deal with right now.

"I'm not," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"You used me, you bastard!" Naruto hade backed off the bed now, and was getting dressed, the blanket still covering his privates. As soon as he had put on his boxers he threw the blanket to Sasuke. "Cover up, jerk!"

Sasuke obeyed silently, covering his lower half. "Are you going to tell Hyuuga?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head. "Hell no! She's never going to find out about this, Sasuke. You're not telling her, either."

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged. He knew that Hyuuga Hinata would forgive her husband for being unfaithful once or twice, because she loved him so much. But she didn't love him the way Sasuke did.

Hinata would forgive Naruto, saying that it was probably just a thing when he was drunk or alike. And then, if it happened a second time, she would probably say that it was all that tension between them since Sasuke came back from Akatsuki.

Sasuke would like it to happen again. Now.

He threw the blanket aside and got out of the bed, stepping up to Naruto. They were equally tall and broad between their shoulders. Sasuke had a slightly more muscular body, and with what the way his ebony hair was spiked in the back as always, he gave the impression of being a few inches taller.

"Damn it, you asshole, you're naked!" Naruto looked away, but didn't back off.

"I'm well aware of that, moron." Sasuke smirked, standing extremely close by now. His semi-hard dick was poking Naruto's, still unclad, thigh, and his nose against Naruto's scarred cheek.

"Please, move away, Sasuke." Naruto put up his hands on Sasuke's pale chest, and turned his head slowly back to the Uchiha. His lips brushed against Sasuke's, but he did nothing to pull away.

They stood like that for what could be seconds, minutes, hours. Naruto's warm hands on Sasuke's chest, their lips barely touching and Sasuke's erection, now fully hard because of the feeling of Naruto's thigh against the tip.

It was wonderful, and they both knew it.

Sasuke moved his hands up to Naruto's hair, entangling slender fingers in yellow spikes.

"You're gorgeous, Naruto."

Naruto didn't blush, because he probably heard it from Hinata all day long. She wanted to keep him so desperately, but Sasuke wouldn't lose to the shy mouse without a fight. He needed Naruto.

"I want to be inside of you, right now."

"Then take me."

Sasuke shoved his tongue inside of Naruto's wet mouth, rubbing against the other's tongue. Naruto responded to the kiss, his lower regions stirring to life. His hands on Sasuke's chest went upwards, and stopped on Sasuke's shoulders for a while, massaging gently.

_He can't possibly_ _kiss her like this_, Sasuke thought.

Even though Sasuke's breath wasn't very delightful from an entire night without having brushed his teeth the previous night, Naruto seemed to enjoy the kiss. And even though Naruto tasted like cheap alcohol Sasuke liked it.

His hands moved from Naruto's hair and down the still naked, slender back. He reached Naruto's butt, and stopped his hands there, groping the boxer clad ass.

"I want you to scream my name," Sasuke muttered, his lips moving from Naruto's mouth down his jaw. "I want you to become unable of saying anything else than 'Sasuke'."

His grip on Naruto's ass hardened, and he pressed Naruto's body against his own as he kissed the younger shinobi's collar bone.

Naruto breathed out, his hands now on Sasuke's back. "Sasuke …"

"Yes …" Sasuke's lips met the fabric of Naruto's shirt. His hands left Naruto's ass to grab the hem of the offending shirt instead. "Just like that." He pulled the shirt off.

"Sasuke…" It was breathed out once again, this time because Sasuke's tongue had licked his right nipple.

"Louder."

Naruto mewled and grinded his hips against Sasuke's. "Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing, but helped Naruto out of the boxers he had put on just minutes ago. They fell down on the floor, and Sasuke gripped Naruto's naked hips, lifting him up and to the back to the bed.

Naruto fell down on the bed on his back, and Sasuke was soon all over him. The Uchiha's hands remained on Naruto's hips, and his lips travelled over the tanned, smooth skin until he reached the blonde shinobi's hard dick.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Sasuke breathed on Naruto's erection. "Do you want me to swallow it?"

"Yes! Please …" Naruto's hands were now entangled in Sasuke's ebony hair, trying to get him to suck his erection.

"Then you'll have to do a thing for me."

"Anything. Just, please!" The way Naruto sounded – so needy and wanting – made Sasuke feel dizzy.

"Then scream my name." And with that, Sasuke leaned down and took the head in his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, trying to buck his hips up, but was held down.

Sasuke slowly took in more and more, until his nose was almost buried in blonde curls. He released the dick, leaving it wet and harder. He looked at it, amazed that the precum that leaked out from the slit could feel so good in his throat.

"Why did you stop, bastard?" Naruto panted, glaring down with icy eyes.

"Because I want you to cum when I'm inside of you." Sasuke crawled up, pressing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto could taste himself on those pale, soft lips. "I want you to cum, screaming my name, fisting the sheets and crying for more."

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. "Please, take me, please, Sasuke …"

"I'll cum immediately if I bury myself inside of you now." Sasuke admitted. "You'll have to give me release first, and then make me hard again. It's not difficult. Just suck me."

Naruto nodded, his eyes half-lidded and his nose a little red. He unwrapped his legs, and his hands abandoned the messy, ebony hair. "Sit up."

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. Naruto kneeled before him, placing his hands on Sasuke's knees, parting his legs.

Naruto licked his lips at seeing the Uchiha Sasuke sitting on the bed, naked, with spread legs.

His hands moved from pale knees and upwards, caressing Sasuke's inner thighs. "Sasuke …"

"Yes…" Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned closer and swallowed the head. "Na-naruto!"

The blonde jounin relaxed in the back of his throat, taking Sasuke's entire dick in his mouth and throat. He leaned back, sucking on the head and licking the slit.

"Oh, yeah, baby, harder!" Sasuke refrained from bucking his hips up and gagging his lover. Instead he fisted the silk sheets under him and leaned back as Naruto bobbed his head up and down. "Naruto … more!"

The younger shinobi gave a few last sucks, before Sasuke climaxed. Naruto tried to save all of the sperm inside of his mouth, but some dribbled down his chin and stayed on his lips. He stood up, leaning closer to Sasuke.

He pressed his lips against Sasuke, coaxing the Uchiha to open his mouth. When Sasuke opened his mouth, Naruto did the same, and let the seed fleet to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke slid his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's sperm and their saliva mixed, and dribbled down their chins and down in their naked laps as they kissed.

Sasuke didn't mind tasting himself, but he would much rather see Naruto swallow all of it, so he pushed the last that remained in his mouth into Naruto's. The blonde swallowed, before pressing his lips against Sasuke's again.

Sasuke forced Naruto down on his back in the bed. "I want to take you so badly … on all fours. I want to see how your back move and tense when I'm inside of your ass."

"I want you to get this over with," Naruto growled, biting Sasuke's ear playfully. Sasuke was a little hurt by the comment – _do I really mean that little to him?_ – but he didn't show it.

"I'm not hard enough yet," Sasuke whispered, nibbling on Naruto's shoulder.

"Then jerk-off." Naruto gripped Sasuke's wrist, and guided the pale hand to Sasuke's semi-hard dick. Sasuke encircled himself with long fingers, and Naruto nodded. He started moving his hand, and it felt good.

He leaned his sweaty forehead against Naruto's warm chest, his hand still moving and making his own dick harder.

"Yes, Sasuke," Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, closing his eyes as he listened to Sasuke's sharp intakes of air. One of his arms travelled down Sasuke's back, reaching his naked ass. "Hurry up."

He slid a slender finger inside of Sasuke, and the Uchiha gave a startled cry and grimaced against Naruto's chest. "Moron," he panted.

Naruto ignored the insult and instead he searched around for Sasuke's prostate. He couldn't find it, so he pushed in his middle finger to join the search. When Sasuke gave a surprised gasp, Naruto knew he had found it.

He stroked the bundle of nerves again, and Sasuke bit down on his nipple.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Naruto smirked, but took away his fingers.

"Yes … Now, turn around and let me penetrate you."

Naruto obeyed, turning around, standing on his knees. Sasuke's hands caressed his upper arms and forced him down on all fours gently. He felt Sasuke's lips between his shoulder blades.

The lips and the tongue went further down, down to his ass. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's butt cheeks, parting them and leaning down. He stuck out his tongue, licking a long line along Naruto's asscrack.

"Aah…" Naruto clenched his eyes shut, gasping. "Sasuke."

"Louder." Sasuke muttered, giving Naruto another slow lick, ignoring the pink hole. "Make me wish that my cock was inside your ass."

"Sasuke, please …" Naruto buried his face in a pillow, frowning as another wave of pleasure came over him as Sasuke's tongue played with his ass.

"I said 'louder'." He stuck out his tongue as far as possible, letting it penetrate Naruto's hole.

"Sasuke!"

"That's more like it," Sasuke smirked and let his tongue wet Naruto's ass. "Again."

"Sasuke! Ah, yes, more!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke's tongue disappeared, and Naruto felt something else be plunged inside of him. "Sasuke!"

The two fingers moved in and out in the, now wet, ass. "If you want to feel my dick inside of you, you better tell me in a way I can't resist."

Naruto let out a gasp, his face now scrunched in a cute grimace from the pleasure. "Please, Sasuke, let me feel your big, hard cock in my ass. Take me, please, take me!"

Sasuke found no reason why to tease Naruto anymore. He didn't want to risk it. If he waited too long, then maybe Naruto would realize what he was doing, and that he was a married man. Sasuke didn't want that.

He positioned himself by Naruto's ass and slowly sank inside. It was amazing; being swallowed by the tight heat was amazing.

"Har-harder!" Naruto stuttered, his cries muffled by the pillow. Sasuke scowled, gripping the pillow and pulling it away. Now he could hear Naruto's pants much better. "Move, you bastard!"

Sasuke's scowl disappeared, and he started thrusting. The friction was incredible, and he found himself going faster.

"Fuck me harder, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't really like the fact that Naruto saw this as a fuck, because Sasuke was not fucking. He was showing Naruto his love in a physical way, because to Sasuke, love was a physical thing.

But he went harder, loving the sounds of Naruto's moans and the bed's creaking.

"Sas-sasuke…more!"

Sasuke leaned over Naruto, sucking on the blonde shinobi's shoulder, and he kept thrusting in and out in a fast pace.

"H-harder! Fuck me harder, damn it!" Naruto gasped, feeling Sasuke's thumb running over the head of his dick. He loved the feeling of Sasuke's chest against his back, the feeling of Sasuke's hard cock inside of him, the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his shoulder from behind.

Sasuke stopped the kissing, groaning. "Touch yourself, Naruto. And scream."

Naruto nodded, his blonde hair tickling Sasuke's cheek. He steadied himself on one hand, and let the other encircle his shaft. "Oh, yeah," he moaned. "Sasuke …"

"L-louder!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out. "Sasuke, harder! Sasuke, faster!"

Sasuke smirked –_ I love hearing my name like that_ – and leaned his forehead between Naruto's shoulder blades as he thrust faster.

"Sasuke!" With a sharp cry, Naruto came in his own hand, spilling his seed over the purple silk sheets. Sasuke continued to go in the same fast, hard pace and Naruto yelped when his prostate was stroked from time to time.

It wasn't long after until Sasuke climaxed, filling Naruto generously with what he had.

They stayed still, panting and trying to see straight. Naruto was the first to move, giving Sasuke a slap and trying to get the Uchiha to get out.

Sasuke straightened himself and pulled out. He watched his own semen slide down Naruto's smooth thighs and over his ass. Without a word, Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass cheeks and parted them.

He leaned down, kissing the sperm-filled hole and penetrating it with his tongue. Naruto gasped, and parted his legs to give Sasuke more room.

Sasuke licked up the cum that was leaking out of the hole, lapping and sucking. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's lips kissed down his thighs to lick up more of the sperm.

"… Give me …" He moaned. Sasuke frowned in confusion, and then he understood what the younger jounin meant. He returned to the pink hole and sucked, licking up as much sperm he could before he abandoned the ass.

Sasuke let Naruto turn around, and they shared a kiss. They tasted sperm, and it dribbled down on their chins, and they took turns in lapping it up from each other.

They collapsed on the bed, and Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder, pulling him closer. They lay still for what felt like hours, but the sun stayed yellow, and the sky blue, which told them that it was still day.

"I hate you," Naruto said. His voice was hoarse from screaming Sasuke's name. He had probably remembered that he was married. Sasuke inwardly groaned. He just wanted to sleep. And he wanted Naruto to sleep there, in his stained bed, with him.

"You could never hate me." Sasuke muttered, confident that he was right. "You love me."

"Maybe."

UAUAUA

It wasn't supposed to happen. But Hinata knew that she couldn't stop something like this to happen.

Her lavender eyes were filled with unshed tears, because she had thought higher of her husband. But seeing him sleeping in Sasuke's arms told her what she needed to know.

Her father would be furious to hear that she wanted to break up with the Rokudaime. When he had first heard that she was engaged with the Hokage, he had been proud – even happy. But now she would disappoint him again.

But she knew divorcing Naruto was the only way. Otherwise neither would be happy. Naruto would continue visit Sasuke like this, because she knew that Naruto was addicted to the Uchiha. And she would be miserable to know that she wasn't enough.

Maybe now she could marry her cousin Neji like her father had wanted from the start.

She gave the two males in the bed a last look. The blonde man she gave a sad glance, while the ebony-haired male received a jealous look full of hatred.

Then she left them to sleep alone, and when Naruto woke up, she would be ready with the papers.

**Owari**

Leave a review, damn it.


	2. Again II

I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, oral. This is _rated M_, but this chapter only has a **LIME**. So don't feel disappointed if it's not giving you an erection :wink:

This chapter is dedicated to **Mirenai-chan**, for sending me such a wonderful PM. Thank you all for your reviews. Keep them coming.

If you want to have a one-shot/chapter in one of my stories dedicated to you, then you better give me good, long reviews with constructive critic.

**Again, again and again**

She hadn't counted on ever being named Hyuuga again. But here she was, sitting in front of her husband and watching him sign the papers. He had purple bags under his eyes, but she didn't feel sorry for him.

"If that was everything …" Naruto trailed off, and was just about to stand when Hinata interrupted him.

"I have a few questions, Naruto-kun," she said, sounding as meek as ever. He sat down, feeling that he at least owed her to answer truthfully. "How … For how long have you been cheating on me?"

_For how long have you wanted Sasuke?_

"The first time was the same time you … discovered us." His voice wasn't meek or soft, as hers, but it wasn't loud or energetic anymore. He sounded just as sad as her. Maybe she was making a mistake?

"Why? Why, Naruto-kun?" She felt tears well up. "Why am I not good enough for you?"

"Hinata-"

"Why? Damn it, why?" She cried out lowly. Naruto flinched upon hearing her curse. She never did that when he was around. "I love you so much, Naruto-kun …"

"Then why are you doing this?" He asked, trying to remain calm, and waved with the papers. He felt extremely annoyed. This was not what he wanted. "If you love me, why can't you forgive me? I was drunk, and I don't even remember anything!"

Hinata didn't really know what more to say. If Naruto didn't get it the first time, then how was he supposed to understand the second time?

"Naruto-kun," she spoke up after a short silence. "I know I won't make you happy. Even if I decided to rip these papers apart you would only sneak back to him. You're addicted to him."

"I'm not addicted to anything!" Naruto was now standing, his voice louder.

_Oh, how I love his voice. _

"I love you, Hinata! I don't want this!" He threw the papers on the table again, making her unshed tears roll down her cheeks.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She took the papers. "But we can't fool ourselves like this."

"I'm not trying to fool anyone!" He was upset, she could tell. It was one of the things she loved about him: that he always showed that he cared, even though there were better ways to show it than yelling.

She stood up, the papers now tucked inside her jacket. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun. I hope you'll be happy with Sasuke-san."

UAUAUA

Sasuke woke up late, sometime after noon. It was nice to have Saturdays off. He gave a satisfied sigh and turned in his warm bed, reaching out his arm. His hand gripped nothing but pillows.

He opened his eyes, the content feeling in his stomach disappearing as he sat up and noticed that his newly found lover was gone.

"Oh …" He remembered where Naruto was. He was with the mouse, signing papers. Sasuke's lips twitched, soon forming a confident smirk. _I won._

He stretched, and when he did so he could feel Naruto's chakra signature. It was close. He could hear the shower running. As soon as his sleepy brain put two and two together, he threw the sheets on the floor and got out of the bed.

He wanted to celebrate his victory with the trophy he won.

He shook his head a bit when he opened the door. The blonde Hokage never locked the doors.

He didn't say a thing as he entered the steamy bathroom, and closed the door after himself silently. He had never expected the glass doors to his shower be to any use, but now he certainly knew that he had made a great choice installing them.

Through the thin layer of steam on the glass he could see his, naked, best friend. Naruto's hands were entangled in yellow hair as he massaged the shampoo into said hair. His back was turned to Sasuke, giving a full – somewhat dusty – view of a well-shaped butt and a slender back.

The last Uchiha wasn't going to waste time, during the time Naruto got rid of the foam in his hair, Sasuke got out of his boxers.

He opened the door.

Naruto jumped in surprise, giving out a startled yelp. "Sasuke, you bastard!"

Sasuke said nothing, but put his hands on Naruto's hips to pull his closer. He could see that Naruto had been crying, from the red in his normally ocean blue orbs. He didn't want Naruto to cry. Naruto would be happy with him from now on. He would take care of the moron.

"Naruto …" His right hand travelled from the hip, back down to Naruto's back and then to his ass. Sasuke groped it, and made Naruto take a sharp intake of steamy air.

"Sasuke …" Naruto's hands were soon around Sasuke's neck, bringing him closer, slowly.

Their wet lips met and Naruto clawed on Sasuke's pale back. The Uchiha didn't flinch and didn't grimace when he felt Naruto's short nails draw thin lines on his back. That would leave marks for a while.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped as Sasuke's lips travelled to his ear. A tongue peaked out and licked the Hokage's ear shell. "Sasuke …"

"I love you," Sasuke whispered, his lips so close to Naruto's ear that he could feel them.

_I've taken him now. He's mine. He will forever belong to me. Not to a shy Hyuuga that is too weak to keep him. _

Naruto clenched his eyes shut. Instead of answering, he said nothing and ground his hips against Sasuke's.

The warm water kept pouring down on them, and Sasuke found himself not wanting to take Naruto to the bed anymore. He wanted them both to stay here.

He gripped Naruto's upper arm – _I can't believe I'm letting him do this_ – and took it away from his shoulder. He took a new grip on the wrist, and glanced up at the confused Naruto.

He held Naruto's hand under the water for a few seconds, before lowering the hand. His own pale arms encircled Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. "You're on top," he whispered into his blonde best friend's ear.

Naruto's eyes widened, but he said nothing as he understood why his hand had been held under the water. He removed his other arm from Sasuke's other shoulder and the hands were soon on Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke made no sound upon being entered by two fingers at once –_ if I let him do this, he'll love me_.

The fingers stretched him carefully, but it was still uncomfortable. As a shinobi, you are used to pain – but having fingers up your asshole is nothing the career as a ninja prepare you for.

"Damn!" He threw his head back as something inside of him was hit. The back of his head hit the wall, but he did nothing to move. The water rained down on his frowning face.

Naruto removed his fingers, and kneeled in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha's cock was fully erect, just like Naruto's, and dripped of precum.

Naruto parted his lips, and kissed the head like he kissed Sasuke. His lips moved slowly, as his tongue moved over the slit and licked up the sperm that was already leaking.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke _almost_ didn't notice that the fingers were inside of him again, searching for his prostate. "Suck it harder!"

Naruto relaxed in the back of his throat, taking a deep breath through his nose before swallowing almost all of Sasuke's dick.

Naruto removed both his hands and his mouth from Sasuke, and stood up on slightly shaky legs. He put his hands on Sasuke's hips, pulling him closer for a new, deep kiss.

Sasuke's left leg was soon rubbing against the outside of Naruto's thigh, and the younger shinobi understood. He grabbed Sasuke's ass and lifted him up. Sasuke wrapped his smooth legs around Naruto's hips.

"Ready?" Naruto groaned when the tip of his shaft met Sasuke's parted ass. The Uchiha nodded, his ebony bangs sticking to his cheeks.

Slowly Naruto let Sasuke sink down on him, but his grip on the Uchiha's ass cheeks never let go.

Sasuke could feel the cold, wet wall against his back, and reached up his hands in the air. His right hand found a glass door, and grabbed it. His left hand found the pipe for the cold water, and his fingers encircled it.

Naruto leaned forward, licking and kissing all over Sasuke's naked chest. He reached a dark nipple, and gave it a hesitant lick. Sasuke moaned. He licked it again, kissing it, nibbling on it. Sasuke emitted sounds that Naruto had never heard before.

Sasuke himself soon grew tired of just having something inside of him. He wanted Naruto to move. _Now_. He tightened his grip on the glass door and on the pipe, before heaving himself up and letting himself sink down on Naruto again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. And Sasuke clenched his eyes shut in pleasure. He opened his dark eyes again, staring down on Naruto, who was busy sucking on the Uchiha's neck.

Being a pretty impatient creature in his private life, Sasuke heaved himself up again and sunk down just as slow. "Damn," he muttered as Naruto gasped. "That feels really good."

Naruto nodded, capturing Sasuke's lips again. He nibbled on the pale lower lip and forced his tongue inside. Sasuke found himself wanting to deepen the kiss, and his hands unconsciously left their previous handles to wrap around Naruto's neck.

He clenched around Naruto, making the blonde moron moan in his ear. He wanted more now, but it was more important that Naruto enjoyed it. He wanted Naruto to love him like he had loved Hinata.

"Ah! Harder, Naruto!" Sasuke felt Naruto start moving, and he could only close his eyes and lean back. The feeling was amazing – his dick rubbing against Naruto's toned stomach and his prostate being stroked now and then.

He climaxed with a groan, hiding his face in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto came soon after, filling Sasuke. It was an odd feeling, to be filled like that, but Sasuke didn't complain.

He relaxed, trusting Naruto to carry him. He felt the Hokage's hands on his ass once again, but this time to lift him off. Sasuke felt pain sneak up his spine when his feet met the wet floor.

The water had already washed away the seed that Sasuke had sprayed out on Naruto's upper body. And Sasuke could feel Naruto's sperm slowly dribble down his thighs.

He watched as Naruto got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and left the bathroom. Sasuke sighed – _what did I do wrong?_

He sunk down on the floor, the water was getting hotter, but Sasuke didn't care. He saw Naruto's seed on his thighs, and wiped some up with his index finger, before putting the finger in his mouth and sucking.

He was too absorbed with licking sperm off his fingers that he didn't notice that Naruto, now fully dressed, came back into the bathroom. The glass doors were opened, and Naruto gave a snort when he saw Sasuke on the floor, eating seed.

"Come here." Naruto didn't smile as he held out his hand to Sasuke, who took it.

Sasuke got a towel, and he dried himself as Naruto waited for him to finish. The blonde then held out a black shirt with the Uchiha Fan on the back, and Sasuke took it. He put it on.

Naruto sighed, but helped Sasuke to the bedroom – _damn my back hurts_ – where the Uchiha laid down and groaned.

Naruto laid down next to him, looking empty.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde shinobi. "I love you."

Naruto didn't even bother to answer, but Sasuke knew that Naruto would always love him.

**Owari**

Me want reviews. Me wondering: another chapter? Me remind: reviews.


	3. Again III

I don't own Naruto. There, happy?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, language (just a little), dry humping, oral, masturbation. This is more of a Limon (it's a word – I invented it! A lemonish lime), but I hope you like it anyways.

This chapter is dedicated to **Kitsune Harumi**, for that lovely and ego-boosting review of hers (his?). Just of curiosity – do I have any guys reading my stories?

Adorable **MrsHellman** has made me beautiful fanart!! (You'll find the link on my profile.)

Sorry for the wait. I don't have a stupid excuse.

**Again, again and again**

Hyuuga Neji was not happy about this. The divorce between his cousin and the Hokage had _not _been written in the stars. This was wrong. It meant that _he_ had to marry her. Shinobi doesn't marry each other – it's foolish, stupid. As a ninja you risk your life everyday, he couldn't marry someone.

He was an ANBU, which meant that he didn't do as many missions as before, but they were longer. How would he manage to have a family?

Besides. What would TenTen say? She would cut off his head! Or even worse – his hair!

He couldn't have his silky hair cut off. Do you have any idea for _how long_ he had waited for it to become this length?

He sighed, gripped his eagle mask and looked over at his teammate. TenTen took off her beaver mask and frowned. Neji usually didn't take his mask off during their missions unless he wanted to say something important.

It was dark, but he could see her dark brown eyes narrow. He bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't so sure how he was going to say it. How do you tell your lover that you're going to get married to your cousin because she broke up with the leader of the entire village?

"What's wrong, Neji?" She asked, and he had no other choice than to answer.

"Hinata-sama and Naruto-sama are getting a divorce." He sighed. She dropped her mask and walked over to him, from the tent where she had been seated.

"What? Are you sure? Why?" She sat down in front of him.

"Naruto-sama cheated on Hinata-sama, with Sasuke-san. She was wondering where Naruto was when he didn't come home, and the next morning she went over to Sasuke-san's place to see if Naruto-sama was there."

"So she walked in on them?"

"No, well, she saw them." Neji tapped his temple with his fingers, motioning to his eyes. "She thought they were fighting at first."

Neji nodded when she blinked in shock. _She probably thought higher of our Hokage, just like me. _

"This means …" She trailed off, knowing what it meant. They wouldn't be able to keep their romantic relationship.

Never again would he be allowed to see her when they were all alone, her brown hair falling over her pale shoulders. Never again would he be allowed to kiss her and tell her that she was beautiful when no one was around.

Never again would they be allowed to love each other.

UAUAUA

Naruto sighed. How stupid could one be? He really didn't know, but Sasuke really had to be stupidest person he knew – save Inuzuka Kiba, who was a lost case.

"You can't expect me to answer that, do you?" He said, staring at his best friend.

He had been sleeping at Sasuke's place for a week now, and it was Saturday once again. Before the divorce, which had gone disturbingly smooth, he had loved being off on Saturday nights and spend them with Hinata.

He wasn't so sure that he liked Saturdays anymore.

"I do expect you to answer that. I just want to know what I have to surpass."

Naruto was feeling frustrated. The way Sasuke said it made him grimace. Couldn't the Uchiha understand that he was still sore from having been forced to break up with the wife he loved and cherished?

How could Sasuke think that he could just let go of two years together with Hinata? Sasuke hadn't even been home for their wedding!

Naruto threw Sasuke a glare. "I'm not going to tell you _a shit_ about what happened in my and Hinata's bedroom, Uchiha Sasuke, because it's none of your business!"

"It sure is my business."

Naruto wondered how someone could sound so cool and look so calm while claiming something like that after having ruined someone else's marriage. "_How_ can you say that it's your business?"

"You're staying under my roof," Sasuke held up a long, pale finger. "You're my best friend." He held up a second finger.

"I'm your _only _friend."

Sasuke continued as if he hadn't heard Naruto, raising a third finger. "I love you, and you love me." A fourth finger. "You chased me for _years_, Naruto, and made _my _choice _your_ business. I'm _making_ this my business, just like _you_ made my life your business."

_Damn. He's too smart for me._ Naruto sighed. "Whatever. But I'm still not telling you. My sex life is never going to be your business."

Sasuke smirked and leaned over the kitchen table. "Oh, but it is. My dear, sweet, little Naruto … your sex life is my _life_."

Naruto leaned back, trying not to stare at those pale lips. It was a miracle that Sasuke managed to avoid the food on the table. The lips moved again.

"Because …" Sasuke shoved his plate in the floor with a crash, and crawled up on the table. His lips pressed against Naruto's. "… I'm your sex partner."

With a smirk, Sasuke more or less forced Naruto up on the table with him. The bowl with noodles tipped over, and Naruto grimaced – _what a waste._

"How about we have some fun, Naruto?" Sasuke's mouth travelled down Naruto's neck, and he nibbled on the caramel skin. The blonde was soon on his back, his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and bucking his hips upwards.

Naruto moaned and closed his eyes when Sasuke ground his hips down against Naruto's. He didn't really know what to do with his hands that were currently over his head. He didn't want to wrap them around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke leaned down, pressing his lips hard against Naruto's and licking them. Naruto opened his mouth – _God, I'm easy_ – and bucked his hips up again. He thought about biting Sasuke's tongue and make a run for it … but it felt too good.

"Naruto …" Sasuke groaned. "Say it. Say _it_."

"Say_ what_?!" Naruto growled, fisting Sasuke's long-sleeved shirt in his hands. "I don't know what to say, Sasuke! I don't know what to do or what to think! I don't know anything!"

Their humping stopped, even though both could feel the desire to continue. Sasuke could see how Naruto's wonderfully blue eyes started to tear up, and he panicked. This was not what he wanted!

"I don't have anything to say, Sasuke … I don't have anything!" Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened, and Sasuke made a face.

"You have me," he whispered and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him up in his lap. "I'll never leave you, Naruto. I just want to hear _it_."

"What? What do you want to hear?!" Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's chest.

"I want to hear that you love me, that you need me, that you wa… ahh…" He trailed of when Naruto unconsciously moved his ass a little to sit better in Sasuke's lap. Naruto stopped moving, and the corner of his lips twitched a little.

_Is it this simple to distract_ the_ Uchiha Sasuke? _

He smirked to himself and moved his butt a little more, making Sasuke groan. He nibbled on Sasuke's lower lip. "Make me feel good."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll make you feel good." He shoved a glass on the floor, ignoring the crash and how the wine would leave stains. He had a mission right now: a mission to make Naruto _love_ him.

He let Naruto lay down on his back on the table and then laid over him, supporting his weight on his elbows and knees.

Their kiss was wet, and Naruto's tongue was soon in his mouth – eager to play along.

The blonde shinobi let out a strangled sound, similar to a moan or maybe a sigh. They parted for air, but Sasuke could still feel Naruto's soft lips against his own.

"Make me want you." The way Naruto's lips moved against his as he talked was quite arousing. "Make me wish that I never married her. Please, Sasuke, make me love you … _please_."

Sasuke grinded his hips once more against Naruto's before unzipping his pants. He leaned over the blonde shinobi, pressing his lips against his, and stuck his hand in Naruto's pants.

"Mm…" Naruto bucked his hips up as Sasuke cupped his erection. "Sasuke…"

"Don't worry, Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear. "I promised that I will make you feel good. Just relax."

Naruto nodded, and tugged a little in Sasuke's shirt. "Take it off."

Sasuke sat up, pulling off his shirt and then helping Naruto out of his own orange t-shirt.

When they were both shirtless, Sasuke took his time to watch Naruto's seal. It was so different from his own. It kept the evil away, while Sasuke's seal … didn't.

Forcing memories from their genin days out of his mind, he leaned down and tried to make a mark on Naruto's collar bone. He knew it would disappear too soon.

Sasuke reached Naruto's lips, and they shared another kiss. He placed a warm, pale hand on Naruto's scarred cheek, and supported his weight on his other elbow. Naruto arched his back off from the table, making their chests rub against each others.

Sasuke had to shift to remain balance; moving one knee in between Naruto's legs and the other a little higher up by Naruto's hip.

Naruto seemed to enjoy the shift, as he bucked down a little to stroke himself against Sasuke's knee. Sasuke groaned, unconsciously grounding his erection against Naruto's hip.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped and his hands left to unbutton the Uchiha's pants. He fiddled with the zipper for what felt like ages, but Sasuke didn't complain – _God, I love having his hands there. _

When the zipper was finally out of the way, Naruto stuck his hand inside of Sasuke's pants and boxers. He grabbed the fully erect cock, and gave it a slow pump.

"Naruto … you idiot … you're going to make me cum in my pants." Sasuke moaned and used all of his self-control to move Naruto's hand away from his dick.

"But I want you to cum," Naruto tried to escape Sasuke's grip on his wrist. "And then I want to drink every single drop of it."

Sasuke groaned. "Don't say such things."

Naruto made an impatient sound and bucked his hips up.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Naruto muttered and reached Sasuke's cock again and let his fingers travel over it. "Who wouldn't be eager to have _this_ inside of you?" He had some saliva dripping down his chin, and Sasuke found himself wanting to lick it up.

But before he could reach it, Naruto had wiped the saliva away. Annoyed, he leaned down for a teeth-clanking, lip-bruising kiss.

"Uuuh…" Sasuke found himself sounding like a caveman as Naruto's long fingers encircled his shaft. "Damn …"

Naruto let out a low moan and his half-lidded eyes made him look even sexier. Sasuke wanted to pound into him just like that, but he had promised Naruto to make him feel good.

The Uchiha gave a groan as the blonde shinobi stroked him slowly from below. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's pale waist, but continued to jerk him off.

Sasuke glanced down on his lover's pink lips, wondering if they would ever form the words "I love you".

He felt Naruto's grip on his dick loosen. "Harder," he murmured, "h-harder…"

Naruto's hand disappeared fully, and Sasuke scowled. Naruto just smirked up on Sasuke. His ocean blue eyes watched how Sasuke's ebony bangs plastered to his cheeks, how his onyx eyes were half-lidded and how his breath came out as soft pants through pale lips.

That was when Naruto realized that Sasuke was beautiful.

"Sasuke," he whined and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Sasuke made a grimace to show his concern and pain, before leaning his forehead against Naruto's chest. They stayed like that, both trying to ignore how hard their cocks were throbbing.

"My beautiful, beautiful Sasuke," Naruto whispered and kissed Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke didn't answer. He got out of Naruto's tight grip and placed himself by the blonde shinobi's entrance. He plunged inside without preparation or anything.

Naruto let out a gasp, tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked them away.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke clenched his eyes shut as he leaned down and forced his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth. He started to thrust in and out of the smaller man with force and speed. "Ah. Fuck, this is amazing…"

"I want you," Naruto breathed. "Ahh…faster…I love…fuck…more!"

Naruto arched his back off the table, and Sasuke forced his eyes open to look down on his gorgeous blonde lover. His eyes found a small bowl of wasabi and he reached out a hand, supporting his weight with his other arm.

He dipped his finger in the bowl, his thrusts slowing down. He put the index finger on Naruto's lower lip, smearing it out a little. Naruto's pink tongue darted out to lick it away, and Sasuke's own tongue was soon there too.

They fought with their tongues about the little click of wasabi, and Sasuke tried to concentrate – it was almost impossible while thrusting into Naruto's tight heat. He yelped when Naruto bucked down to meet his thrusts.

He placed one hand on Naruto's ass, to stop Naruto from bucking down – _I'm going to cum if he doesn't stop that _– and used his other hand to reach out and grab the bowl of miso soup.

Naruto gasped when he felt hot liquid on his flat stomach, and made all his muscles clench – including the walls around Sasuke's dick.

"Bastard! It's fucking hot…aahh…" Naruto shut up when Sasuke stopped his thrusting completely, afraid of coming if he continued, and leaned down to lap the soup up. Naruto's hands sneaked into the Uchiha's dark hair.

Sasuke moaned as he reached a nipple and bit carefully on it. He couldn't help it, but he had to start pounding into Naruto's ass again. The table started to thump against the wall, but the sounds Naruto made was even better.

"Ah…Sasuke…more…fuck me..._faster_!" Naruto scrunched his eyes shut as his prostate was hit dead on. Sasuke helped him guide his own hand to his dick. Naruto's slender fingers encircled his cock – _I'm in heaven_ – and started pumping along with Sasuke's thrusts.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spilled his seed inside of the Hokage, and slumped over the blonde shinobi.

"Damn, you're a heavy bastard."

Sasuke grunted, closing his eyes for a while before pulling out. He still had a promise to hold on to. He glanced at Naruto, who lay on the table and panted as if he had been running to Iwagakure and back.

He shoved two slender fingers inside of Naruto, searching for the blonde's prostate. When Naruto let out a yelp, Sasuke knew that he had found it. He stroked it with his middle finger once more before pulling out.

He got off the table and leaned over the edge so that he reached Naruto's ass. He licked Naruto's thigh clean from sperm, and swallowed it. He then took Naruto's entire cock in his mouth – training with Orochimaru in his younger years had made his gag reflex to magically disappear.

He sucked hard, and Naruto gave a deep moan. Sasuke tried not to smirk around Naruto's dick as he bobbed up and down. He put Naruto's slim legs on his shoulders so that he could get closer.

His pale, straight nose buried in bright blonde curls and he closed his eyes before feeling how Naruto tensed. He pulled back slightly before Naruto could cum in his throat. He tried to save all of Naruto's seed in his mouth, but he swallowed some before he even got back up on the table again.

Naruto sat up, Sasuke straddling his thighs. He watched how Sasuke swallowed even more of the semen, until the Uchiha's mouth was empty. Naruto glanced to his left, noticing that there still was some food left. He smirked and glanced back at Sasuke, who seemed to get the idea.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto attacked his lips with his own.

UAUAUA

Hinata blushed. "W-what did you say, Kiba-kun?"

"I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me. Or is it too soon?" Inuzuka Kiba was grinning widely; hope glittering in his dark brown eyes.

He wasn't as handsome as Naruto, not as smart as Naruto, not as funny as Naruto. But he was caring, loving and had no phobias that involved the word "love". It ached in her heart as she remembered how hard it had been for Naruto to tell her that he loved her. He rather showed her than told her.

It would have been nice if he had at least told her once in a while. "Sure, Kiba-kun. I-I'll go on a date with you." She smiled as he jumped in the air and let out a howl.

She wished Sasuke good luck. He would need it if he wanted to get out the three famous words out of Naruto.

**The End****…?**

**A/N: **Bad ending, bad ending – yes. I was listening to "Who's your daddy?" By Benny Benassi – Man, that video is **HOT**!! Check it out – and if you're listening to Benassi it's impossible to write something angsty.

REVIEW!!


End file.
